Let us out Rob!
by Comedienne
Summary: Robin locks Artemis and Wally in a room. Is Robin really behind this prank? Kaldur seems to know a lot about it. But is there another mastermind behind the scenes?
1. Let us out Rob!

**Let us out Rob!**

Robin had locked me in this weird room, with Wally I might add. It was some sort of sick experiment to mess with us. We'd already been in there for an hour.

"If I don't see some action, I might fall asleep and you'll be stuck in there forever." Robin's voice buzzed through. A minute passed in silence.

"Artemis...I do need to tell you something." Wally looked so...**deep** all of a sudden.

"What?" He came forward to whisper in my ear.

"We have to give him what he wants. Or else he'll leave us in here for ages. Make it seem like I confessed my 'feelings' to you...or something. A decent kiss ought to get him to let us out. I want you to call me a Jack-ass if you agree." He pulled away slowly. I thought for a moment then plastered a hurt look on my face.

"Oh, so we get locked in a box and NOW you choose to spring THAT on me? How do think I feel about that Jack-ass?" I stood up and turned to face the wall with folded arms. It felt so melodramatic but, hopefully, it would be enough to fool a thirteen year old boy.

"Artemis. Please." He stood. He sounded sincere. Wow, surprisingly good acting. "Artemis. Please Artemis. Please look at me." Wally's arms enveloped my exposed midriff. I let out a small yelp of surprise. I remained silent for a moment in his arms.

"Why should I?"

"I said LOOK AT ME!" He spun me, roughly too. I looked down. Wally took me by the shoulders and shook me. "LOOK AT ME!" He forced my chin upwards. I was forced to look into his eyes. Were it not for the glint held in them I would have been fooled that he was truly hurt.

"Get your hands off me!" I slapped them away. I felt apprehensive because this would be his cue to do the exact opposite.

"Not a chance." Wally grabbed me by the waist and pulled our bodies closer. My hands were on his chest. I hoped that Robin would let us out soon.

"Let me go. Let me go. Let me go!" I beat on his chest. He took the beating well. I was hitting him pretty hard. Wally was going to do it soon, I could tell. I decided to yell a bit more. "Let me go. Let me go. Let me-" Our lips met. He was kissing me. I had known he was going to but feigned a moment of surprise and defiance. His hands had already started to wander. "Mmmm. Mmmm. Mmmm!" My moans seemed too loud and fake. **Why wasn't Rob letting us out yet?** I spun Wally around and pressed him into the wall. We were so close that our hips were actually touching. **Let us out Rob!** I kissed Wally with as much ferocity as I could muster. **Let us out Rob!** I forced Wally to the ground. **Let us out Rob!** I mounted him and violently pulled my hair out of its ponytail. My hair fell on his face when I kissed him. **Robin wasn't caving yet.** I reached for the hem of my top and pulled it over my head. Wally's eyes were too large in his head. I then reached for Wally's belt. I started to unfasten it.

"Alright! Alright! You guys can come out now, enough of the acting." Robin said.

But by then it wasn't acting anymore. I didn't stop kissing Wally when the door was opened. In fact I started to unzip his fly. I didn't know if Robin had left...but it's not like either of us cared.


	2. Broken

**Robin's POV**

Here's the deal...the second Artemis and Wally started getting all melodramatic, I ditched. I set a timer. When the timer went off a recording played and the door opened. Devious right?

**Wally's POV**

We sat on the bench in silence for a while. "So?"

"Yeah?" She sounded as uncomfortable as I felt.

"Um." She looked at me. "I'm just gonna...yeah." I walked away fast, leaving Artemis alone on the bench. I shook my head. I knew this couldn't end well.

**Artemis' POV**

After he left I couldn't quite bring myself to stand up. There was just too much to think about. I wondered how catastrophic this could become. Surely Wally would keep his mouth shut, but what about Robin. The team would find out sooner or later. How would they react? I dreaded to think.

**Kaldur's POV – a little later**

"Robin. I need to speak with you." It was time for me to confront him. Wally and Artemis had seemed to be avoiding each other.

"Oh. Really?"

"Yes. I know about the plan you attempted to execute. It did not have the desired effect?"

"They did stop arguing."

"That is only because they no longer speak at all. They are distanced Robin. Your plan has failed."

"I know, but what can I do?"

"That, Robin, I do not know?" I chose that moment to take my leave. The boy wonder had much to think about.

**Wally's POV**

I'd been hiding in the training room for a while when Robin came in. I didn't turn to look at him. "What do you want?" I threw another strike at the punching bag.

"Wally, we need to talk." He sounded really quite pathetic. It didn't make me feel sorry for him. In fact, it made me mad.

"Really?" I resented how easily my annoyance came across.

"Wally, I'm..." Now I did turn around.

"If you dare finish that with 'sorry' I swear I'll strangle you."

"But Wally, I am sor-" My hands were already at his throat. "Sorry." He croaked. His feet dangled uselessly while his gloved hands tried to break my grip. "Wally, I'm sorry."

"Did you even think?" I dropped him. Rob spluttered for a moment before picking himself up off the floor. "You're an idiot, Rob." I turned my back to him.

"I only wanted to have you two get along." He turned to leave. I whipped around. Grabbing him by the shoulder, I turned him around...and punched him in the face.

"She'll probably never speak to me again!" It was only after I had stormed out, leaving Robin on the ground clutching a bleeding nose, that I registered I had actually hit him. I put my head in my hands and collapsed onto the bed in my room. I had hit Rob, full in the face. I'd probably broken his nose. I felt so awful.

**Kaldur's POV**

I saw Wally storm out of the training room. He flew past me in the corridor. He was fuming. When I walked past the training room door I noticed Robin was inside. Robin was sprawled across the floor.

"Robin! What happened?" I asked. He sat up. Groaning, he clutched his nose. Blood covered his knuckles already.

"The guy sucker-punched me. I think my nose is broken."

"What could you have done to offend him so?"

"Ruining his chances with Artemis is probably top of that list." Robin paused. "I've known Wally for some time. I've never seen him so furious."

**Robin's POV**

"How exactly did your nose become broken?" Black Canary was tending me.

"Don't ask."

"I'm inclined to ask things Robin. How did you break your nose?"

"Wally hit me."

"Wally? Why would Wally hit you?"

"It's a long story."

"Then you'd better start now. Tell me this story, Robin."

**Artemis' POV**

I turned away from the spot I was eavesdropping from. Wally had broken Robin's nose. I couldn't believe it. Wally was a trouble-maker. He didn't seem the violent type at all. I decided to find the speedster. We had some things to talk about.


	3. Agree to try

**Robin's POV**

I had to admit I was missing something. Why would Wally have hit me? I clutched my broken nose. All I did was trap them in a room to sort out their differences. What type of argument could have ended so badly that care free Kid flash would get so mad? Something must have happened. Trouble was, I didn't know what had happened, but they thought I did.

**Wally's POV**

"Hey Baywatch." She attempted to sound cheerful.

"Mmm." I decided to answer with a non-committal grunt. I knew where this was going. _I found out about how you broke Robin's nose! How could you do that? He's your best friend! You're a monster Wally!_

"Hey. I, ah, heard about what happened with you and Robin." Oh here we go.

"Did he sound pissed?" I expected as much. I cringed inwardly.

"I don't know. I didn't talk to him."

"Eavesdropping?" That figures.

"Yeah." A smirk crept across her face.

"Why are you smiling?" I stared at her. Given the circumstance, the gesture seemed highly out of place.

"I don't know. I guess it's just kind of...funny."

"Funny?" The idea of the situation being funny, well, certainly strained credulity. I mean, I punched the guy in the face.

"Yeah. I mean, it's you. You, Wally, broke your best friend's nose. I just don't get it." She was actually laughing now.

"How do you mean?" I still wasn't getting the funny part of this.

"I mean, you punched a guy in the face...because he set you up with a girl." I chuckled at that.

"I see what you mean...but that wasn't quite the reason."

"What was the reason?" She seemed genuinely curious.

"It was because...It was because I was afraid."

"Afraid?"

"I was afraid that you'd never speak to me again." I looked to my shoes, as if the white laces could tell me what to say.

"Well, we're speaking now. Aren't we?"

"I suppose you're right." I chuckled at that. She put a hand on my thigh and smiled at me. It was a gesture filled with sympathy. She pulled her hand away with a nervous expression. We sat together in amiable silence for a minute.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." She spoke quietly in a hoarse whisper. To my dismay she made to leave.

"Artemis, wait!" I grabbed her arm. She waited for me to speak. "...Goodnight." I said feebly.

"Goodnight Wally." She turned and left.

**Artemis' POV**

In truth, I wished he had said what he had intended to. I don't know what possessed me to turn back down the hall way, but something commanded my legs to move. Within seconds I found myself in a head-on collision with the speedster. We collapsed, groaning, to the floor. I clutched my now aching head.

"What the hell Wally?"

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't leave it there. We need to talk about this...us" He gestured between us. He clasped my hand.

"I know. What are we going to do?" I don't know why those were the words that came out of my mouth. Was I actually considering the possibility of being with Wally? Was I entertaining the notion that anything good would come of us being together?

"I don't know. I just don't know." He helped me up from the floor but didn't relinquish his grip on my hand. "What do you...what do you think?" I couldn't quite look him in the eye.

"I don't know." He squeezed my hand.

"I think we've established that we're both pretty clueless." I squeezed out a laugh.

"Clueless, indecisive...reluctant." He still had a grip on my hand. Wally placed my hand on his chest, right over his heart. I could feel his heart beat. His body oozed warmth.

"Not really." A surprised look flashed across his face.

"Artemis... Are you agreeing to try this?" He stared earnestly into my eyes.

"I...I guess I am." It was at that moment that he decided to kiss me. It was a romantic and lingering kiss. "Wow." I mumbled under my breath.

"Wow." He said just as quietly. "Goodnight Artemis." He placed a quick kiss on my lips and finally let go of my hand.

"Goodnight Wally." I watched him walk away, unable to move just yet. In those last moments he had been so brazen, and caught me off guard. I couldn't help but think that perhaps...perhaps I needed this. And maybe, just maybe, he needed this too. We'd both agreed...agreed to try.


	4. DUDE

**Kaldur's POV**

It was only a week ago that Artemis and Kid flash had told the team of their relationship. Adoring looks had passed between the pair, the same as I had seen pass between M'gann and Superboy. I had already had some inclination as to the nature of their relationship before they had told us, so I was not surprised they were together. M'gann however had seemed very excited, much to Artemis' annoyance I think. The Martian had doted upon the couple. _You look so cute together...Like it was meant to be...The perfect couple. _Zatanna had simply smiled and laughed. No doubt the league already knew, because Black Canary had given them a look which clearly said: I told you so. Superboy didn't seem perturbed by them at all. Robin however seemed very bothered. _WHAT...When did...How did...wait WHAT! _I was surprised that he hadn't known. Even now, a week later, he still seemed disturbed by the idea that Artemis was Wally's girlfriend. Currently, Robin sat at the kitchen bench.

**Robin's POV**

"Hey beautiful." EUGH. The guy was so pathetic. He was always calling her sweetie, beautiful, honey, or some other tripe.

"Don't you forget it, Baywatch." EUGH. She was teasing him. I...was fighting the urge to gag. Wally bent to kiss her. I had to get out of there.

"Hey Rob. Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm just fine, thank you."Even after I was out of sight I could still hear them.

"He sounds mad." Artemis said.

"I know. I should probably go talk to him."

"Wally...Go...this needs fixing. He is your best friend."

**Wally's POV**

"Hey Rob."

"Hey."

"Are you O.K?" It sounded so blatant.

"No." His response shocked me. "I mean; you break my nose – without telling me why, you start dating someone I got the impression you hated – without telling me why and...To top it all off...you had the gall not to tell me." He sounded so offended.

"I'm sorry...what? You know, full well, that it was your stupid prank that was the catalyst for this whole thing." I was starting to get mad now too.

"All I was trying to achieve was a break from all your stupid arguments. Suddenly, you stop talking entirely and then you start dating. I'm a little confused here."

"You should understand. You were there." I was mad now

"I didn't stay."

"You didn't stay?" My anger evaporated.

"That's what I said."

"Oh." This was going to get awkward.

"Oh?"

"Well...you said you might leave us in there if you didn't see some action...so...we kind of..." Hopefully I wouldn't have to elaborate.

"Oh my god, I'm not listening. LALALALALA" He threw his hands over his ears. With difficulty I pulled his hands away from his ears.

"We ended up kissing!" I said, way too loudly.

"Oh, I did not just hear that. There are some things I just don't need to know dude." He was cleaning out his ears as if what I had just said could be cleaned out too. I just couldn't help but laugh. "DUDE!"

"Dude..." I said back to him quietly. I grabbed his shoulders. "You were our matchmaker."

"Oh..." He made this ridiculous face. "DUDE."

"Sorry I broke your nose." I really was.

"You throw a better punch than you let on." He was laughing now too.

"We cool?"

"We cool." He offered his fist. "Bump it." I laughed and bumped his fist. We walked, laughing, back to where the other members of the team were.


	5. Masterminds

**Kaldur's POV**

When I saw Robin and Kid flash return I couldn't help but smile to myself. M'gann's thoughts entered my head. _How did you know it would all work out? _I sent my thoughts in reply. _I'm team leader; it's my job to know. _She made a face at me from across the kitchen. _But so many things could have gone wrong. My mental suggestion might not have taken root in Rob's mind. Wally and Artemis might have never spoken again. Wally and Robin might have continued feuding. _I looked back at her. _I knew everything would work out. Sometimes I think I know them better than they know themselves. _M'gann sent her reply. _There's another side to you Kaldur. _Just then Black Canary passed us. She saw the looks passing between us. I think she sensed the mental conversation.

"Do I want to know?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"In truth, I don't think you do." I replied.

**Still Kaldur's POV**

I looked at the letter Tula had written me. She had written of how happy she was with Garth. In truth, it made me sad to read of her happiness. _He did the sweetest thing the other day..._I put the letter away, unable to read any more. I was glad that everything had worked out between Artemis and Kid flash. Robin had done exactly as M'gann had suggested, I had successfully gotten Robin to talk to Kid flash and Black Canary had coaxed Robin into telling her about his broken nose. All had happened as predicted. My own involvement had remained a secret. I mentally thanked Kent Nelson for his input on the matter. That man was far more ingenious than me. His words still echoed in my head. _The kid deserves his own spitfire. _I didn't quite understand the meaning, but had accepted the correctness, of the phrase. I thought about what else he had said. _Don't forget about yourself neither, find yourself a sweetheart. _I decided to write a reply to Tula's letter. I found myself asking about the wellbeing of one of her friends, someone I haven't seen in years. I've no idea why.


End file.
